


promise

by pika_pika_kuurou



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Fluff, Platonic Relationships, hore aq taq bisa pulaaang
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pika_pika_kuurou/pseuds/pika_pika_kuurou
Summary: kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk selalu menjagaku, jadi bolehkah aku berjanji untuk selalu berada di sisimu?





	promise

Entah mengapa, Meta Knight berharap Kirby akan selalu berada di sisinya, terutama di saat ia benar-benar menginginkannya.

Meta Knight tak tahu pasti sejak kapan dan bagaimana ia bisa semakin dekat dengan Kirby. Yang hanya diketahui; sosok Kirby yang begitu ceria seakan menyihirnya dengan kasih sayang dan cinta agar setidaknya … hatinya menjadi sedikit melunak. Dan memang, hatinya sepertinya sudah sedikit melunak, mungkin selunak tubuh teman bicaranya itu sekarang.

“Kirby, aku berjanji padamu untuk selalu menjagamu.”

Memandang sungguh-sungguh, Kirby memiringkan kepalanya ke arah sosok ksatria bertopeng di sampingnya. Tampaklah jelas senyuman pada wajah manis buntalan merah muda itu, membuat Meta Knight tak sadar membalas senyuman tersebut meski topeng besi menutupi wajahnya.

Demi Nova, ia sangat memegang teguh janjinya selama ini. Pasalnya, akhir-akhir ini ancaman besar selalu menimpa Popstar dan tanpa ba-bi-bu pun pasti Kirby menjadi harapan terbesar mereka. Bukannya meremehkan kekuatan buntalan merah muda ini, tetapi sang ksatria merasa ia harus melindungi Kirby, meskipun nyawa yang menjadi taruhannya. Meta Knight sudah telanjur menganggap Kirby sebagai tanggung jawabnya selama ini dan ia pun tahu buntalan merah muda itu seringkali serampangan dan tak berpikir panjang setiap mengatasi permasalahan yang dihadapi planet tempat tinggalnya itu. Bahkan Meta Knight pernah bersumpah (walau dalam hati) jika seseorang berani menyakiti Kirby, maka tak segan-segan Galaxia miliknya siap menghukum.

“Tapi aku tidak tahu sampai kapan,” tiba-tiba _puffball_ biru gelap itu berucap pelan, “aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa terus menjagamu,” lanjutnya seraya menggeleng cepat, tak lupa ia palingkan pandangannya dari Kirby justru memberikan senyuman tulusnya. Tubuhnya perlahan bersandar pada tubuh ksatria bertopeng itu yang menghela napas namun tak melepaskan senyumannya.

Sakit, sakit sekali. Sungguh, tak ingin Meta Knight terus-terusan _melawan_ janji batinnya itu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengutuki musuh-musuhnya yang berani menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menyakiti Kirby. Ia sudah lelah menghadapi mimpi-mimpi bak neraka itu setiap malam seusai petualangan besar mereka; ia sudah lelah untuk memaksakan diri melihat dirinya menyakiti buntalan merah muda kecil itu dalam mimpi, tanpa tahu siapa yang mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia lelah pula mendapati sosok Kirby hancur dalam rengkuhannya di luar kendalinya setiap ia bermimpi.

Tetapi kenyataannya ….

“Kau selalu bisa menjagaku,” ucap _puffball_ merah muda itu riang, tangannya mulai meraih tangan Meta Knight, “percayalah.”

Dari balik topengnya, si ksatria menghela napasnya sekali lagi. Seharusnya ia tahu lawan bicaranya ini sangat optimis, seakan tahu celah-celah sekecil apapun dari setiap masalah yang dihadapinya. Ingat tempo hari saat bercakap-cakap seperti biasa, saat mengakui kemampuan dirinya yang semakin menurun karena berkali-kali tertangkap musuh, entah oleh _kembaran_ gelapnya, Yin-Yarn, ataupun oleh Haltmann Company.

Memang, saat itu si pahlawan serba merah muda itu marah mendengar keluhannya. Meta Knight masih sangat ingat bagaimana ekspresi Kirby saat itu; pipi menggembung, kedua mata biru cerah yang menyala-nyala bak bintang namun mampu memberikan aura mengerikan, kedua alis pun mengerut untuk memperjelas ekspresinya. Yang mengejutkan, bukannya marah karena tak bisa berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya, tetapi karena Meta Knight malah meremehkan kemampuannya. Kirby bahkan malah merujuk pada kemenangannya mengalahkan Galacta Knight (entahlah siapa yang menceritakannya, yang pasti bukan dirinya).

“Aku akan terus di sisimu, jadi setidaknya kau tahu kau berhasil menjagaku. Meskipun kau telah dipengaruhi musuh-musuh kita.”

Kali ini, ganti ksatria buntalan biru yang mengernyitkan alisnya yang tak terlihat, yang menandakannya hanya bentuk iris kuning menyalanya dari balik topeng besi itu sehingga terlihat seperti orang marah.

“Kau tidak ingat berapa kali aku menyakitimu, Kirby? Bahkan aku merasa bersalah mengatakan hal tadi karena itu.”

Meta Knight pikir ia tak akan lagi melihat ekspresi marah Kirby sekarang.

“Kalau begitu, seharusnya kubunuh saja kau sebelum kau lari saat itu.”

Tak heran, tak kaget lagi jika sang _puffball_ biru gelap itu mendengar ungkapan barusan dari entitas sepertinya yang lebih muda darinya. Banyak yang mengakui kekuatan Kirby setara dengan kekuatan dewa—tidak, Kirby bahkan disebut-sebut sebagai Void Termina yang ‘terlahir’ kembali dengan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta. Meta Knight juga tahu bagaimana Kirby menghabisi lawan-lawannya tanpa beban, bahkan sekaliber dewa seperti Void Termina.

“Lalu, untuk apa kau membiarkanku pergi kalau kau punya kesempatan untuk membunuhku saat itu?”

Saat itu juga, ekspresi Kirby berubah drastis seusai mendengar pertanyaan Meta Knight; kerutan pada kedua alisnya meluruh, menghilangkan aura kelam pada tatapan matanya. Kilauan bintang pada kedua bulatan biru cerahnya seakan meredup seiring dengan mulut mungil Kirby yang terbuka sedikit, tak percaya ia menangkap pertanyaan barusan.

Sial, seharusnya ksatria buntalan biru gelap itu tutup mulut saja.

“Tapi kalau aku membunuhmu … siapa yang bisa menjagaku nanti?” tanya Kirby pelan, sukses membuat Meta Knight membulatkan kedua matanya.

Ah … sebesar itukah kepercayaan Kirby kepadanya?

Meta Knight pikir … Kirby mungkin akan mengandalkan Dedede, atau mantan musuh-musuhnya untuk setidaknya menjaganya ketika ia tak ada. Tapi ….

“Jadi, boleh ‘kan aku berjanji padamu untuk selalu berada di sisimu?”

Meta Knight hanya bisa diam, tetapi tangannya justru tertuju ke atas kepala Kirby lalu mengusapinya layaknya seorang ayah yang bangga dengan anaknya.

“Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menghentikanmu sampai sekarang, ya.”

Si pendengar hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Sentuhan sinar mentari sore yang menyinari keduanya seakan berhasil berpadu dengan hamparan langit keunguan khas Nutty Noon, lalu gumpalan-gumpalan awan bernuansa oranye tampak menghiasi langit di sekitarnya, belum lagi hamparan pantai yang terlihat melengkung dengan indahnya.

Ah, mungkin hanya langit senja di Nutty Noon saja yang dapat bersanding dengan mereka berdua ….

**Author's Note:**

> Kirby © Masahiro Sakurai, Nintendo, and HAL Laboratory  
promise © kurohippopotamus (kuurou)  
Notes :  
-Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.  
-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkannya, terima kasih.


End file.
